


An Annotated List of Items Kid Entropy Is No Longer Allowed to Bring to the Art of Diplomacy

by HiLarpItsCat



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, LARP OCs, LARPing, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiLarpItsCat
Summary: Rivka tries to keep the peace in the Art of Diplomacy Tether, but Kid "Entropy" McClary is more stubborn than she anticipated.





	An Annotated List of Items Kid Entropy Is No Longer Allowed to Bring to the Art of Diplomacy

 

  1. _Firearms of Any Kind:_



Phenex raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I swear, I’m just here to fix the TV,” he said in a surprisingly childlike voice.

Kid leveled their gun at the demon. “I put no trust in the vows of an agent of Hell,” they muttered, pointedly ignoring the television that Phenex was crouched beside.

“Kid, he signed the Guestbook and has received sanctuary,” Rivka reminded them. “By the rules of the Tether, you are prohibited from attacking him.”

“Sometimes, it’s easier to ask forgiveness than permission,” Kid growled.

Just as they were about to squeeze the trigger, Rivka sang the Song of Harmony. It was a lovely melody, but there was an annoyed edge to it this time. Kid found that they were unable to fire.

“Just a precaution,” Rivka said, a tight smile still fixed on her face. “Now,” she continued, “you can either hand over your weapon and watch a movie with us once Phenex has completed his repairs, or you can leave. What’ll it be?”

Kid glared at her. “All the rules say is that I can’t attack him _in here_.” They fixed the demon with a cold gaze. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

“You sure?” Phenex asked, nervously. “We’re going to watch _Dogma._ It’s pretty funny.”

“I made popcorn,” Rivka added. But Kid had already headed for the door.

 

  1. _A Bullhorn:_



The knocking on the front door was starting to make their knuckles hurt, but they kept at it.

“Get out here and face me!” they yelled through the glass.

“No!” said Phenex, petulantly, his voice muffled by the door.

“Coward!”

“Leave me alone!”

“With all the mortal blood on your hands? Never.”

“It’s my day off!”

Kid frowned. “That’s… that can’t possibly be a thing.”

“You don’t know that!”

Rivka opened the front door a crack. “Kid, if I make you a sandwich, will you go home already?”

“No.” The sound of their voice, amplified through a bullhorn, made Rivka wince.

“He’s not leaving anytime soon, you know,” she pointed out.

“I have waited decades for justice. I can wait a little longer.”

Rivka sighed and closed the front door again.

 

  1. _Any Item or Device Containing Cursed or Holy Water:_



“Kid, we can see you hiding in the bushes.”

“Whose side are you on, anyway?” Kid shouted back.

“You know we’re on the same side. But rules are rules,” Rivka called from the front steps.

“Not once he steps outside.”

“Kid, what are you holding?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you holding a Super Soaker?”

“Because it’s summer!” they called back snarkily.

“You filled it with holy water, didn’t you?”

“…no.”

Rivka sighed and folded her arms across her chest. Standing behind her, just inside the threshold of the Palette and Chisel, Phenex blanched with alarm.

“All you’re doing is making him miss work, you know.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” came the grumpy reply.

 

  1. _Fishing Nets:_



“Kid, I told you that you weren’t allowed to attack him in here. Now cut it out.”

“It’s not attacking,” Kid said sweetly. “It’s intimacy.”

Under the large fishing net, Phenex muttered, “Intimacy, my ass.”

“No thank you,” Kid replied, still cheerful.

Rivka gave a snort of laughter.

 

  1. _Actual Traps:_



“Okay, fine,” Phenex grumbled, pulling the fishing net off and heading to the door. “Let’s get this over with.”

“At least take it to the sidewalk,” Rivka said.

As Phenex reached the bottom of the steps, he cried out in pain. A large bear trap materialized around one of his feet.

Laughing, Kid jumped off the top step and tackled the demon to the ground.

Rivka went back inside briefly, and returned with a plastic bowl. As the melee continued near the curb, she sat on the front steps and finished the rest of the popcorn.


End file.
